


Save Me

by lcblip



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cave in, Claustrophobia, Cuddly Bunny, M/M, Protective Bunny, Scared Jack, fails, land slide, tries to stay calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2867651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcblip/pseuds/lcblip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets trapped in a landslide. Oh, how he hates being trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

Save Me

I groaned, making my murky way back into consciousness. I took stock of my surroundings, first noticing it was dark as I cracked open an eye. As I deeply inhaled I felt rubble tumble from my back as my chest heaved, making me cough. It hurt. Slowly, I made to sit up; rolling from my back to my side and tucking an elbow underneath to help me hoist my upper half to a semi upright position. 

My everything hurt, but thankfully I didn’t feel any sharp pains; so no broken bones for me, yay. I looked into the darkness, eyes finally beginning to focus, and noticed the tiny space I was huddled in. It was a tiny little grotto; if I stood, it would have to be hunched over, and if I stretched out I could almost touch the other side with my toes. It was more like a tomb than a grotto, I guess; crumbling stones made up the walls and ceiling, with cold ground underneath me. 

A cheeping from my abdomen made me focus. Baby Tooth. That’s right, I’d been trying to save her. We’d been fighting, me and the Guardians. There was a pack dire-wolves, waheela, terrorizing people in Alaska and we’d swooped in to take care of the problem. They were smart, though. Sandy almost got mauled, and Tooth had lost a fairy to one. She was about to lose more than that, but I pushed her out of the way and sent it flying into the side of a mountain. It snarled as it charged at me, Bunny was able to blind it with his boomerangs. But it didn’t stop. I remember, now, that it barreled into me. Grabbed me up and flung me into the same rock face I sent it. Baby Tooth flew straight to me, chirping worriedly, as Bunny and North yelled for me. The last thing I remember was the waheela belting out a deafening roar, and the earth trembled; I had clutched my staff to my chest and tried to cover my head as best I could. Then nothing.

My tiny friend fluttered her wings against my palm as I cradled her close. I had finally managed to shift into a sitting position, leaned back against a wall, and crossed my legs. 

“Looks like we caused a rock slide, huh?” I sheepishly smiled. The fairy gave me a pointed look as if to say ‘We? What’s this we?’ As she crossed her little arms over her plumage, I laughed. 

A beam of light glittered down after the dust settled. Baby Tooth shot to it like a bullet; she chirped and pointed. ‘I can fit through here! I’ll go get help!’ She expressed, and then she was gone. I looked after her for a moment before turning to look at the ground. My staff protruded from a section of rubble, sticking out two thirds of the way. I carefully extracted it, not wanting to move too much gravel if I could help it. I certainly didn’t want to lose any more space.

She made quick work of finding the others, not even fifteen minutes later I heard yelling. First I heard North; his boisterous voice booming through the rock.

“We are here, my boy. You will be out soon!” 

I heard the crumble of earth to my side and began to worry. He knew that just digging would put me in more danger, right? Surely he did. If he kept at it, the walls would start to give around me and I could be crushed. The thought of being under all that weight made my head spin. Rolling quickly to me knees, I pressed my ear to the approximate area of the noises.

“North, wait- ” I yelled. 

There was a rumbling above me, and part of the ceiling collapsed. I barely managed to fling myself out of the way before I was buried. 

“Damn it, North! Ya coulda killed ‘im! I swear; if he ends up hurt because of your hair brained- ” Bunny roared. I could practically see him; all narrowed eyed, snarling mouth. I snickered into my hand, fully aware he couldn’t hear me. My hero. Honestly, this was the first time I could think of that I didn’t mind him worrying over me. I wanted out of here just as much as he wanted me to be.

“Bunny! Get me out! Part of the ceiling caved in!” I yelled through the gravel. Faintly I heard him growl; no doubt North was getting a talking to. Quiet patting made its way to my ear, and then I heard Bunny again.

“Jackie! Get as far back as ya can! I’m gonna try and raise enough of this so ya can crawl out!”

I sucked in a breath and flung as far away as I could get, pressing as tightly against the opposite wall as I dared. I clutched my staff in front of me, debating on how long it would take to form an icy shield around me, just in case. It flared a blinding blue as I felt the ice build around me. I hoped Bunny’s magic could get me out of here, it had never failed to keep me safe before, but there was no telling how much rubble was layered above me. Even if he could do something to make a hole big enough, and safe enough, for me to get through it wasn’t a guarantee I’d be getting out unscathed. 

Rock slides were one of the few things I tried my damndest to avoid. The mud and stones moved like an avalanche; and those were no laughing matter, even for a winter spirit like me. The two natural occurrences we almost identical; they both moved the same. They were wild, and violent; young or old, rich or poor, weak or strong, it didn’t matter. Both were capable of leveling towns, and killing innocent people. I shuddered and gripped my staff closer to my chest, curling myself into a tighter ball. 

The ground at the far end of the tomb began to rumble and shift; parting to reveal tendrils of vines that began weaving around the rubble and branches that began their ever-so-slow lifting of it. I held my breath as I watched. Truth be told I was getting a little panicked. I never did well when I was confined, and this was no exception. I had to keep reminding myself that the walls weren’t closing in on me and that Bunny was going to get me out. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine my successful escape: crawling through the hole, and being wrapped in furry arms. It didn’t do much to quell my rising anxiety.

The branches and vines had managed to lift the rocks almost a good two feet up, and three feet wide. Just enough for me to start squeezing my way out. I flung myself into the hole, scraping my arms and legs as I desperately clawed my way into the tight space. This was even worse than before; I could feel all the walls against me, and it felt like I couldn’t breathe. 

“No…! No, no no!” I gasped. The tunnel just… stopped. It didn’t go all the way to the outside. The vines and branches were still working, I could see them growing and slowly, so very slowly, adding to the tunnel, but it was going too slow. I could hear the creaking of the wood back at the beginning where I started. I scratched at the wall in front of me, desperately trying to help the plants along.

“Bunny!” I yelled, panic clearly evident now. “Bunny, get me out!” I heard scratching in front of me as he answered. 

“I’ll get ya out, I swear! Just hang on a little longer for me, Snowflake!” His voice sounded so sure, so determined. It helped push back my fear a little. I whimpered and put my hands over my face; breathing deep to help calm my nerves. The tunnel kept growing in front of me; each inch it gained was one I gained as well. It felt like forever before I saw the tiniest flicker of light. I sucked in a breath, hope swelling in my chest, as I thrust my hands to it. Clawing at the needle-thin ray of light like a lifeline in the middle of the ocean. 

Grunts and curses flew from my lips as I dug. From behind me came a loud snap and I froze. No; this couldn’t be happening. I was so close! 

“Bun- guys! The tunnel’s starting to collapse! Get me out! Get me out!” I was screaming and digging. “Bunny! Please! Get me out!”

“Hold on, Jack!” Came North’s authoritative boom. I could hear Tooth twittering away but couldn’t make out any words. No doubt Sandy was helping Bunny clear as much of the slide as he could.

I had never been so terrified in my life, and had no doubt Pitch was somewhere close feeding off of my fear but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I didn’t want to die in here. Rubble started to fall into the tunnel as the wood gave way. Dust started to cloud around me, stinging my eyes. It started getting closer; crashing into the ground and completely filling the tomb I started in. My digging became furious as the thundering fall of rocks started invading the tunnel.

“AAAAAHHHHH!” I screamed as rocks began falling on my legs. I began kicking and clawing, trying desperately to escape as I screwed my eyes closed. My body lurched forward and I felt sand around the wrist of the hand that clutched my staff. I was roughly pulled, hard enough that my shoulder should have dislocated. But the pop and pain never came.  
Suddenly it was bright behind my eyelids I could feel the chill of the Alaskan air and smell the forest around me. I was lying on the ground when I opened my eyes, on my side. A furry grey arm was tightly wrapped around my waist as Bunny huddled over me protectively. His face was drawn in a worried frown as his green eyes swept over me.

“Are ya alright? Are ya hurt?” Bunny asked. He gently turned me over to start checking for wounds. He honked as I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his narrow hips, burying my face in his shoulder.

“I’m fine. I’m okay now. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” My answer was choked and muffled by fur but I didn’t care. I felt, more than heard, his sigh of relief as he cradled me close. His chin swiping repeatedly over my head and shoulders marking me with his scent; it felt like a desperate action of extrication. 

The others rallied around us but I barely noticed. Steel grey fur and Australian strine was all I wanted to focus on. I wanted so badly to tell Bunny to take us home, to lay in our nest safely encased under his whip cord muscle; knowing he would always keep me safe. Bunny was whispering those exact words to me now. How he would never let me go. How he’d never let me get hurt. How much he loved me.

How terrified he was of the thought losing me.

Tooth managed to calm everyone down enough to get us back to the Pole, where North gave me a checkup. An hour later I was all bandaged up. North was adamant of having me stay for the night, just to be sure I was fine, but Bunny would not hear of it. He told the Cossack that he was taking me home. Where I belonged. To his credit; Santa didn’t fight it. But I think that was more because Tooth was giving him the stink eye. Sandy merely gave me a soft hug and patted my hair once everything was done and over with. 

That night I was happily lying on Bunny’s chest. He’d done nothing but coddle me since we got home. It was nice to be spoiled like this. He made dinner and dessert, both of my favorites. He even carried me to our nest; gently laying me down onto the downy softness of the pillows and blankets. We just lay there enjoying the closeness; Bunny would gently rub my back from my tail bone to the back of my head, making me shiver.

“Thought I was gonna lose ya today.” He murmured. I didn’t have to look up to see the crease of his brows. I dug my fingers into his ruff and raked my nails against his skin eliciting a soft growl.

“Well you didn’t. You saved me. Just like you always do when I get in over my head.” 

He huffed a laugh and held me close and nuzzled my ear, the warm dry skin of his nose brushing over the shell of it and coming to rest just behind it. 

“Always be there for ya.” He whispered; hot breath raising goose bumps on my arms. “Love ya so much, Snowflake.”

At that, I did lean up. My lips pressed firmly to his lightly furred ones and I held is face between my palms and pressed our foreheads together.

“I love you too, Aster.”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts they would like to share please do! I'm always looking for new things to write about. :)


End file.
